misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Glaceon
Glaceon, labeled, The Caring Sister started as an Eevee and eventually evolved into Glaceon. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Celebi. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Scizor. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Fresh Snow Pokemon *Type: Ice *Height: 2'8" *Weight: 57.2 lbs *Ability: Snow Cloak *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery glaceon pokedex 3D.png|Glaceon in Pokedex 3D glaceon kalos back.png|Glaceon's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations glaceon kalos.png|Glaceon's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations glaceon new party.png|Glaceon's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations glaceon old party.png|Glaceon's party sprite in the Fourth and Fifth Generations glaceon unova back.png|Glaceon's back sprite in the Fifth Generation glaceon unova front.png|Glaceon's front sprite in the Fifth Generation glaceon unova back.gif|Glaceon's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation glaceon unova front.gif|Glaceon's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation glaceon shuffle.png|Glaceon in Pokemon Shuffle glaceon rumble.png|Glaceon in Pokemon Rumble glaceon conquest ow.png|Glaceon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest glaceon conquest.png|Glaceon in Pokemon Conquest glaceon hgss ow.png|Glaceon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver glaceon md.png|Glaceon's Mystery Dungeon Tile glaceon sinnoh back.png|Glaceon's back sprite in the Fourth Generation glaceon hgss.png|Glaceon's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver glaceon dp.png|Glaceon's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl glaceon premiere.png|Glaceon's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion glaceon majestic dawn.png|Glaceon's second card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion glaceon majestic dawn 2.png|Glaceon's EX card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion glaceon rising rivals.png|Glaceon's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion glaceon dark explorers.png|Glaceon's card in the Dark Explorers Expansion glaceon bw promo.png|Glaceon's card in the Black and White Promo Expansion glaceon plasma freeze.png|Glaceon's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion glaceon furious fists.png|Glaceon's card in the Furious Fists Expansion glaceon ex fates collide.png|Glaceon's first EX card in the Fates Collide Expansion glaceon ex fates collide 2.png|Glaceon's second EX card in the Fates Collide Expansion glaceon gx ultra prism.png|Glaceon's first GX card in the Ultra Prism Expansion glaceon gx ultra prism 2.png|Glaceon's second GX card in the Ultra Prism Expansion glaceon gx ultra prism 3.png|Glaceon's third GX card in the Ultra Prism Expansion glaceon anime model.png|Glaceon's model for the Pokemon Anime glaceon anime.png|Glaceon in the Pokemon Anime glaceon manga.png|Glaceon in the Pokemon Manga glaceon oa.png|Glaceon's Original Artwork in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl glaceon dream.png|Glaceon's Dream World Art glaceon doll.png|Glaceon's Dream World Doll Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Scizor Category:Team Popularity Xerneas